The Cat and the Bird
by Supernaturalchick9
Summary: My name is Clara Evangeline, my mother is dead, my father is dead. My chain is Faux, the life phoenix. He uses fire to fight and wind to put them out. He is one of the most powerful chains in the abyss. I swear is saw a cat in the flames that on my birthday, when my life was ruined. My name is Clara Evangeline. These are the only things I can trust. This is my story. GilbertXOC
1. Chapter 1

Every morning started like this, helping my mother. Her name is Flora Evangeline, and I'm her only daughter Clara Evangeline. We were told My father was murdered by thieves, and with him our decent way of living was killed too. We used to live in a house, high ceilings and we even had a dining room. My mother was happy, cheeks rosy with laughter, her voice high and lovely. But now our home is a shack in a back ally, with one room, and a makeshift fireplace.

My mothers cheeks were still rosy but with sickness and her voice was horse. She is deadly ill, and with no money for a doctor, can only hope she is going to live through this winter. This winter was beyond cold, the wind was frigid, and I knew I wasn't too well off either, but with my mother needing to stay in bed most of the time, I had to do everything around here just to survive. I gave all our blanket to my Mama, willing them to stop her frail body from shaking. I put more wood on our fire, right next to my mothers bed, and poked it with a stick.

"Happy Birthday my darling." Once i hear the raspy voice, I turn to see my mother laying in bed.

"Morning Ma." I walk over and kiss her forehead. I heard her stomach growl.

"I'll go see what I can get Brady to give us," I stand and dust off my outfit.

I couldn't imagine living here with a full dress, so when we had to leave our house I took my best clothes, a pair of tight black pants, a loose white long sleeved blouse, it draped off both my shoulders, and billowed around my arms to tighten a little at the wrist. I wore a black corset overtop, it only covered my stomach, and laced in the back. I walk over to the door and pull on my black boots, they have a 3 inch heel, and are loose up to my knee (much like pirates). I ran my mothers wire brush through my hair, it is a very light golden blonde, it reaches my waist and I constantly sweep my bangs out of my eyes. They are chin length on the left side of my face. Even through the dullness of the mirror my bright clear turquoise eyes, lined in thin black. I had a light tan, due to being outside.

"Clara." I turned to my mother who pulled a package out from under her pillow.

"Yes Mama?" I walked and knelt by her bed. She handed me a package wrapped in brown paper.

"What's this Ma?" I ask gently taking the paper off.

"Your birthday present, sweetie." I pulled out a coat.

Its black and floor length, it was clearly made for a woman, fitted around the waist and upper body. It has long sleeves with big cuffs, and the collar was folder down to lay on my shoulders. I pulled it on and noticed the buckles on near the stomach incase I needed it closed. The trim and lining was done in a turquoise just like my eyes.

"Oh Ma! I love it!" I squealed and twirled in circles. The woman just smiled and asked if I was supposed to be anywhere. I ran out the door, my jacket flying behind me.

"Kay Ma, I'll be back. Keep the fire going, I love you."

"love you too darling."

**time skip**

"How much?" I eyed the fresh bread, imagining the warmth of it, fresh out of the oven.

"For you babe, nothing." the man reached out and stoked my cheek. I slapped his hand and scowled at him.

"Forget it." I turn to leave, but get distracted by a young boy, with blonde hair and green eyes, a young girl with long brown hair and purple eyes, and a man around my age with black hair and gold eyes. The boy was laughing, the girl drooling, and the man was smoking with a frown in his face.

While I was distracted the creep behind be counter slipped his arm around my waist and, him being bigger and taller, lifted me off my feet.

"Put me down!" I screeched, kicking my legs. I see the man and two children started running my way. One of my heels must hit 'that spot' cause he drops me with a grunt. I land on my knees only to hear the click of a gun. I turn around to find a barrel pointed at my face. My mouth opens a little then quickly shuts. I kick my feet up knocking the gun out of his hands, and flipping backwards, catch it. I take it and point it at his face, to find I'm not the only one.

A Gloved hand also has a gun pointed at the man, I look to find the golden eyed man, in a coat and hat, holding a gun to the man. With his free arm he pushed me behind him.

"I suggest you leave, now." the man pulls out a necklace, which looks like a mirror. My eyes widen knowingly, but the bakers widen in fear and he quickly backs up, into his stall.

"You okay miss?" the man turns and looks at me with concerned eyes. He's at least a head taller than me.

"Err. Yes thank you Mr." I curtsy pushing the gun into the waist band of my pants.

"Please I'm Gilbert Nightray, this is Oz Vessalius, and this is the stupid-rabbit." he gestures to the two kids, then the girl jumps in front of him.

"Please, My name is Alice! I am the greatest ch-mmph" Gilbert slaps his hand over her mouth. I giggle at the young girl, whose mouth seems to run her. Then they all tensed and turned towards the direction of my house. Then I smelt Smoke. I turn and saw thick black smoke in the direction of the shack.

"Oh god no, please." I took off towards it, as I could see the light glow of fire.

I could hear the trio following behind me as I neared the flames. I stopped dead when the heat became to much, I could see the faint outline of a large cat in the flames.

"Seaweed Head! There's a chain!" Alice yells, as Gilbert removes his glove and moves twords Oz. I had no clue what they were doing but I didn't care, My mother was inside. I raised my hand and called my chain, Faux. A ring of blue fire appeared at my feet, circling my body. A bird with red and orange body, and wings with blue tips appeared behind me. With one flap of it's wings the fire was out, and nothing was left behind. Not even a corpse. With a weak cough My legs gave out with the effort of summoning my chain so fast, with out having called upon him for a while. As everything went black, I felt a strong grip, grab under my knees and my back and lift me from the ground, accompanied by a pair of gold eyes.

My name is Clara Evangeline, my mother is dead, my father is dead. My chain is Faux, the life phoenix. He uses fire to fight and wind to put them out. He is one of the most powerful chains in the abyss. I swear is saw a cat in the flames that day. My life was ruined on my birthday, January 12. My name is Clara Evangeline. These are the only things I can trust. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

to me

I turned and burried my head in the fluffy white pillows. My eyes flew open, my pillows went white, and certainly not fluffy.I sat up and saw I was in a bedroom, the walls were painted a light purple and the sheets were a pristine white. The carpet had the same purple hue to it as the walls. I slide out of bed, ignoring the pounding headache. And saw my boots, corset, and jacket laying across a vanity on the other side of the room. I walk over and pull my boots on, then lace up my corset. Look in the vanity mirror and brush my hair. I pull my jacket on, and freeze as I hear voices outside the hall. I creep over the the wooden door and press my ear o it as the voices fade. I open the door and determine the people left. I walk out and turn left, away from the voices. I walk past a balcony and see a blonde haired man, cutting roses. He turns and I see that he has one red eye and one gold eye. I turn and quickly start walking again. Only to run into a man with white hair. I look up and see he has red eyes, only his hair is covering one.

"Hoho~" he grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards a room. We enter and I see the same 3 people from the other night and one new girl. She had light brown hair and cranberry eyes. She wore a light pink dress, she ran up and shook my hand enthusiastically.

"So glad your awake for tea time!" the girl guided me over to the table which was filled with sweets. I sit and survey the room around me. A servant was bringing in a platter of meat, apparently for Alice. Oz was laughing at Alice. Gilbert was lying in a chair smoking. The white haired man was eating cake after cake. The rich girl was sipping tea.

"Uhhh, not to be rude. Who are you?" I ask, pointing at the two people across from me.

"Dear me! I'm Sharon and this is Break." Sharon stood, brushing off her dress. "And according to their report" she indicated to Gilbert "you are Clara. And contractor of Pheniox? Correct?"

"Yes, now please explain why I'm here? And not grieving for my mother?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because your are a contractor, not an illegal one, but you are not with Pandora~" Break asks inhaling yet another cake.

"Because I Pheniox is a different type of chain."

"How~?" Break muses.

"He doesn't limit your life, send you to the abyss. The chain is passed down through the family. But because it didn't send you to the abyss, it takes a huge toll on your body. It weaken you. Every time you call upon it it's nearly certain you will injure yourself, least pass out." I finish explaining and cross my legs, tapping my left foot in the air.

"Where's your seal? You are not wearing a Pandora necklace. Nor do you have a seal." he motioned to her low-cut shirt, where a seal would be obvious. I smirked. And reached into my boot and pulled out a dagger, setting it on the table, a seal shone into it's blade.

"This blade hold some power of my chain. I can use this blade without injuring myself too much, while using Pheniox's power."

"And how is that?" Break inquired. Without speaking I picked up the blade, and tapped my foot ageist the ground. A blue fire appeared on the blade, the seal turning red. I tapped my foot again and the fire went out, then slid it back into my boot.

"Interesting." Break picked up another cake and placed it in his mouth.

"Well then, you must become a member of Pandora! Gilbert would you please take her to Pandora headquarters?" Sharon rose and walked over to Gilbert taking his cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it underfoot. "How many times do I have to tell you not to smoke here?" even I could feel the deadly aura surround her.

"L-lets go Clara! Alice! Oz!"

* * *

OKAY SOOOOO... yea short i know. I have absoultly NNOOOO CLUE whats gonna happen so far... blegh. i will update this when ever i feel like it cause i dont really have a plan for it yet. Well reveiw if you feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so sorry to those who thought this was a chapter. I have decided that I don't have anywhere for this to go. SO. Im going to start a different one, diffrent characters, different chain, and different storyline. Sorry about this, but I think I have a better idea for this one, and hopefully I will be able to update faster. It will be posted as '_**The Puppet Master' and hopefully you could read it, and review. Once again sorry to all those who hoped I would continue this. It will still be OCXGIL. So thanks and I hope you read the Puppet Master.**_

_**-MEISTEROFDEATH**_


End file.
